the long way around
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: /sometimes, love takes a while. sometimes, the road is bumpy and hard. sometime's it's bleak and hopeless. and then, sometimes, love pulls through.\ because nobody ever said it'd be easy. {ScoRose free-verse; R&R, please.}


**A.N. So i am very much not sure what exactly this is. it started out as a joke poem emailed to my bestie, and it turned into...**

**this. **

**i gotta say, i'm digging whatever this is. I'D ADORE SOME FEEDBACK SO PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND SPRINKLES AND LOVE.**

* * *

the long way around

* * *

she knew going **(&in&)**

exactly where this would **.end.**

in _heartache_ and _pain_ and **_;(strife); _**

**_{-} _**

but she **?didn't?** say **{**no**} **

because **_this_ **girl, she'd go

_**:_anywhere_:**_ to !_feel!_ again in her life

{-}

his eyes on {|*|_grey_!_fire_|*|}

her heart's on the (-/wire/-)

(oh god, what's _**happening**_ to them?)

{-}

she's two steps from **%losing%**

this game she keeps choosing

to play, on the hopes that she'll **|(!*win *!)| **

**{-}**

**(**_**^secrets^** don't suit her_**)**

she hopes that he'll _choose_ _her_

but then again, she knows it's for **:(naught): **

**{-}**

cause his eyes on {|*|_grey!fire_|*|}

are taking her** :^^:higher:^^:**

like some kind of l-**i**-f-**e**-s-**a**-v-i-**n**-g-d-**r**-a-u-**g**-h-t

{-}

he's **/*/saving/*/** her,** :"*":_always:"*":_ **

and **d-a-y after d-a-y**

he gives her _**everything**_ he's got

{-}

and she knows this is **/*stupid*\**

but she's been marked by **-/Cupid/- **

and the fall is _**anything** _but _**(...s/l/o/w...) **_

**_{_****_-}_**

because a girl like **_this _**

does **:NOT:** **!h!i!t!** and **'_m^i^s^s'_**

**_this_** girl, she's one who must _**know**_. 

{-}

so farther she **[=falls=]**

and in the end, she -/crawls/-

because love has beaten her **(_dry_) **

**{-}**

but **_"::happy endings::"_ **don't **{**...l**/**i**/**n**_/_**g**/**e**/**r...**}**

and with one **-**crook**-** of a _finger_

her **/father\** has labeled him **:(|'bad'|): **

**{-}**

**{**and her family **_hates_ **him **}**

_**(**and she just wants to save him**) **_

but that's not an option, now, is it?

{-}

because she's **/b\o/l\/d\** and she's **/_b\r/a\v/e_**\

but her heart is **(_d(e(p(r(a(v(e(d_**

[and it **wants**_ what it _**wants**_ what it _**wants]**

**{-}**

but she's not **/b\_r_/a\_v_/e\** enough

(and she's not very |**t|_o_|_u_|_g_|h**)

so she lets him **/slip/slide/** away

{-}

and oh, how it **_hurts_**

(isn't this how it works?

isn't  l o v e a **_{short-term}_** thing?)

{-}

no more tears can she **;(-cry-);**

she's out of **/g/o/o/d/b/y/e/s**

_!burned!_ by her **{s!a!v!i!o!r!}**, the one that **_betrayed_** her

{+}

**{**the boy with the _|!firey eyes!|_.**} **

**{+}**

she **_w^a^i^t^s_ **and she _**stalks**_**_  
_**

tries to turn back the **(_-ticktock_**-_clock_-**ticktock-) **

to wait for her **[l **o v e**]** to return

{-}

**[**oh, darling come back**] **

without you she **_lacks_**

everything that makes her **/{**_herself_**}/ **

**{-}**

and if he returns

she **|_swears|_** that she'll **_earn_**

every **_drop_** of the l o v e he gives back

{-}

**[**oh, darling, come home**]**

you don't have to **-...roam...- **

i'll **_c\h\e\r\i\s\h_** you, be your **t/r/u/e/lo/v/e **

**{-}**

**[**oh, darling, don't leave**]**

i'll beg and i'll plead

if you say that you're not gone. **  
**

{-}

and that you'll be** (-/home/-) **

and **_together_** we'll roam

because you just took the **l-...o...-...n...-g...** -**w...-a...-y...a... r...-o...-u...-n...-d **

**{-}**

and one day he _**does**_

and her **{!heart's!}** _full_ of l o v e

and so the dial, it **&t-u-r-n-s&t-u-r-n-s **

**{-}**

turns **/o/n/** and **/o/n/**,

now her story is **..done..**,

that of the **girl** and the** boy** that she **_chose _**

**_{-}_**

the boy with the **|!f!i!r!e!|**

the boy she **| desires |**

the boy who **!&comes&!** as quickly as he** -/goes/- **

**{-}**

he _**|||-scars-||| her**_ and **_leaves_** her

but returns to **/\keep/\ her/\**

because she's **h|*|i|*|s**, and he's** h|*|e|*|r|*|s,** and _this_, they **_know _**

**_{+}_**

[::darling, i'm _here_:: ]

turn off your **;(t;e;a;r;s);**

**_("_**_never again will I go_**_") _**

**_{+}_**

[::darling, i'm _staying::_]

**(**you can stop /praying/**)**

[_cause, see, i just took the long way around._]


End file.
